1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of articles in the form of structures encompassing larger volumes than those occupied by their exposed areas and thickness of members specifically encompassing the exposed areas, and is more particularly directed to such articles for use primarily to delineate traffic lanes, define boundaries of an area, or to communicate instructional or other messages; It is further directed to such articles in the form of multi-sided units, and it is even more particularly directed to such articles formed of panels connected together in a hinged relationship in such manner that the panels can be folded flat together to define a single basic two dimensional shape having only a third dimension equal to the thickness of the total of the thickness of the individual panels, which may be opened from one another along their hinged areas and connected along one edge of two of the panels of each article in such manner as to form a large volume encompassing article. The invention is further directed to a method for making and using the articles heretofore described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art directed to the method nor the apparatus of this invention. My co-pending patent application Ser. No. 06/119,572 filed Feb. 7, 1980, now abandoned is in no manner even remotely prior art, since it does not hinge adjacent panels and is only related to a collapsible outer framework arrangement.